Colours
by Axsyn
Summary: In her lonely white room, Namine thinks of Zexion in her sanctuary. In a world of beautiful colours. Z x N. Please R and R. Songfic.


Summary: In her lonely white room, Namine thinks of Zexion in her sanctuary. In a world of beautiful colours. Z x N. Please R and R. Songfic.

_  
The mirror reflects the illusion of a spirit.  
Unnoticed, it picks up speed.  
It is said that it's okay to go anywhere.  
A broken wish makes everything all grey._

Sitting quietly, a fragile looking girl with pale blonde hair looked out her window. She stared at the heart - shaped object in the sky shining its ever-lasting light onto Castle Oblivion as she whispered a prayer. After she finished she opened her sketch book and flipped through the pages.

Almost everyone in the Organization thought that she drew badly because of her stick men drawings. But no, in fact she could draw better. It's just that she only showed one person. Zexion.  
_  
Tonight, a flame flickers and you draw your dream.  
Isn't the tip of your brush thirsty?_

It was only Zexion she really cared about. It was only Zexion that took her outside to other worlds she thought she'd never be able to go to. But it was a secret. If Zexion got caught the Superior would turn him into a dusk but he still did it anyways, for Namine.  
_  
If there's no blue sky unfold your blue umbrella.  
Isn't that good? The canvas is all yours.  
That time I that I gave up, I only held a white flag over my head.  
Now it's a deep red, like it's inviting the matador bullfighter_

She fondly remembered his cool grey hair, his slate-coloured eyes, and his beautiful smile. She liked the way he spoke kindly and gently to her. And she found it cute when he would turn away, smile, and blush when she'd say a compliment and she'd always see his reflection in her mirrors, smiling back.  
_  
A fluorescent light in which all colors are faded.  
On top of a black and white chessboard, I met you.  
In such a short time we grew close.  
Do you remember one month from then?_

It wasn't long before they were together. An illusionist and an artist. Zexion always thought she drew dreams that weren't her own. Sometimes he'd believe it. Namine remembered when she first met Zexion. She was introduced to him by the Superior, as well as being introduced to the rest of the Organization.

She touched his hands for the first time in that handshake. She could feel that they were soft and warm. His voice sounded lost and lonely and she 'felt' that he should 'feel' or remember what it was like to be happy.

_It was good to just watch the setting sun and the orange sky with you.  
Even though, an opening is the origin of disaster.  
The times that we pray for the dead, we wear black clothes.  
A rouge footprint purposely leaves behind a deep red color._

Sighing, Namine sat back down blankly looking out the wide window. She remembered the first place he took her, it was also when they had first kissed. Zexion had taken her to the Land of Dragons when the people there were celebrating on New Year's Eve. She stayed there with him, minutes to midnight. They sat on a rooftop close to the starry sky talking. He could tell who was who by their scent. He said she smelt like daisies and fresh soft rain. Namine blushed and he blushed too. Namine shifted closer to Zexion and slowly their fingers met and linked together. The first set of fireworks started the festivities and they watched the colourful lights make playful patterns in the night sky. He looked at her and noticed that she looked happy. Almost as if she did have a heart. For that moment they weren't nobodies, because they had somebody. Each other.

He smiled. She made him feel like he had a heart too. The only colours vivid to him were her coral lips, starlight hair, but there was no colour brighter than her shining blue eyes.

The finale was yet to come. Grinning with happiness she looked to see Zexion's expression. And as she turned to him, he cupped Namine's cheek with his free hand. His hand felt warm and gentle to her and so she put her small hand on top of his, just so it stayed there. Half-lidded slate met half-lidded sky blue and their lips met only moments after.

A whistling sound woke them from their pleasant trance. They came apart to look at the source of distraction only to find themselves gazing at the final set. These were always the last but best. Zexion and Namine were lost in their own world of brilliant lights, in a never-ending night, and the feeling of a heart.  
_  
If you say to yourself...  
"You can draw only the pictures that don't have dreams."  
Keep drawing on that canvas._

Namine missed Zexion. She missed his company. She missed his warm hands, and slate eyes. She missed his soft lips, gentle and sweet. She missed his mysterious actions, and amazing ability to create illusions. She simply missed him. Because, every time he came back he'd recreate her favourite memory and replay it for her over, and over, and over, just for her.  
_  
That time that I gave up, I only held a white flag over my head.  
Now, you don't know my true colors.  
_

_  
_ And they'd always do it privately not wanting the other members to find out and take away their Eden. Their world of ever-lasting light, of ever-lasting love, and the feeling of each other's warmth.


End file.
